Blaise Zabini and That damned Mistletoe
by OhBunnies
Summary: Blaise is a huge drarry-fan and charms mistletoes that forces Harry and Draco to kiss.
1. Chapter 1

Draco was inpatiently waiting for the last lesson of the day to end. Even though it was his favourite subject, Potions, he hadn't payed any attention to what Snape had said what-so-ever. His head rested on his left hand while he absently played with his quill with his right. His parchment was empty except from some doodles he'd drawn during the last hour.

It was December. The classrooms were cold and it was snowing outside and what he really wanted to do right now was to write an angry letter to his parents, asking them to let him stay at the Manor alone while they spent christmas in France.

But no, his mother had said, he was too young and too careless to take care of himself and the entire house alone. He sighed loudly and turned to Blaise, who was sat next to him, hoping to start a conversation to make the last minutes of class pass.

But no, his Slytherin classmate was holding this small box-thing he called an "Iphone" hidden under the table, apparently reading and smiling like a loon.

Draco rolled his eyes and sat up straight, stretching his back when Snape's voice filled the classroom once more.

"That would be all for today", he said and students immediately began to pack their things. He motioned for them to sit down and continued a little louder, "And do not forget! The assignment is _due_ to tomorrow, not _do_ tomorrow. All you need to know is on page 394."

Students moved and began to pack their things in a rush again before Snape could have another word. An ink bottle hitting the floor, shattering, was heard over the classroom accompanied by a low "_oh, bugger_". Blaise seemed to come back to the real world at the sound because he put his box-thing away and quickly stood up, knocking Draco's ink bottle over as well.

"Oh, Bugger", Blaise and Draco said simultaneously, Blaise deffinitely more amused than Draco was.

"Oops, sorry, Dray! Gotta go." He called, not seeming sorry at all, before he dissapeared out of the classroom.

Draco cast a quick _scourgify _to rid of the mess, angry at having to stay even one minute more than necessary in the cold classroom. On the other end of the room a darkhaired boy was trying to clean up a puddle of ink with a _rug_. Draco snorted in amusement and cast a cleaning spell for him too. Said darkhaired boy looked up in surprise when the puddle dissapeared before his eyes.

"Thanks, i didn't think of th-", He was saying until he saw who'd helped him. And had Draco known it was _Potter_ who had been trying to clean the floor with a cloth, he wouldn't have helped him, because the sight was too damn funny.

Actually, it was so funny he couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"Really, Potter? A cloth?"

The Gryffindor just glared at him and stuffed his book back into his bag.

"Whatever, Malfoy, lets get out of here."

Draco laughed all the way to the door, where he probably should have payed more attention because he walked into something, fell, and landed on his bum with an indignant _"hmpf!"_.

He could hear Harry bursting into fits of laughter behind him, until the same thing happened to him.

But the funny thing was, nothing was blocking their way.

While Draco tried to push through the open door that seemed to be blocked by some invisible barrier, Harry was still sitting on the ground, cursing fluently.

"Let. Me. Through. You nasty little tosser!" Draco shouted at the invisible wall.

He pushed and hit and pressed his entire body to the barrier, but nothing happened.

Beneath him Potter was unusually quiet, then he begain tugging at Draco's sleeve just before he was about to fire his first spell at the wall.

"What?" Draco snapped, but the only respons he got was Harry's finger pointing at something at the ceiling. Harry's finger pointing at a _Mistletoe_. Draco's mouth fell open in shock and understanding flickered through his features.

"Does it... does it want us to kiss?" Draco squealed, his voice slipping and octave at the end.

"No, no way! I am not kissing you, Malfoy!"

Even though Draco deffinitely didn't want Potter to kiss him, he felt a little bit offended. Draco was the suffering one here, not Harry bloody Potter!

"Why not?" He asked sullenly, crossing his arms over his chest. Potter looked gobsmacked, spluttering indignantly.

"Because... Because it's you! And you're a bloke! And, and ... you're _you_!"

Draco sniffed, "What ever happened to Gryffindor courage?"

Harry gaped at him for a moment, then answered, "Are you... Are you _challenging_ me?"

"That depends", the blonde shrugged, "Scared, Potter?"

Harry was on his feet faster than should be humanly possible.

"You wish", he said and pressed their lips together in an angry kiss, then stomped away.  
>The barrier had dissapeared, and apparently that was all they needed to do. An angry press of lips and the problem was solved. Easy as pie.<p>

**- HPDM -**

The next morning Draco woke up to an odd noice that sounded a lot like a squeal. A fangirl-squeal. But since this was a boys dormitory it couldn't have been a girl, right? He sat up, rubbed his eyes tiredly and drew the curtains to his bed open. In the bed next to his sat Blaise, smiling like a lunatic _again_.

"Blaise, was that you?"

Blaise looked back at him with the broadest grin known to mankind.

"Me, what, Dracey-poo?"

"Did you just... squeal? Like a girl?"

Blaise chuckled "Maybe, why?", he replied and kept scrolling on his phone. Draco sighed.

"Are you reading that shit again?"

"Maybe", Blaise answered and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well, please, do keep it down", he muttered and began gathering his clothes to get dressed.

When they got down to the great hall for a late breakfast, Blaise immediately picked up his phone again and started reading.

"What are you reading, anyway?", Draco asked, pouring himself a cup of tea.

"Drarry", Blaise said simply, not looking up from his phone. At Draco's questioning glance he put it back in his pocked with a sigh, "A Christmas tale"

"A christmas tale? Is that what muggles call christmas?", Draco asked, even more confused.

"No", Blaise said and laughed, and Draco gave up on finding out just what the heck "Drarry" meant. He wasn't in the mood to have yet another muggle thing explained to him. He would just have to give up and accept that he'd never understand muggles anyway.

When they finnished eating and got up to go back to the commonroom they found a boy sitting by the entrance, most likely sulking, while other students passed shooting him odd glances. Blaise, too, passed without problems while Draco once again bumped into the invisible wall.

"Oh, what now?", Draco groaned, putting both his hands on the barrier and somehow trying to push through.

"It's the mistletoe. It won't let me pass, either", Potter replied tiredly, getting up from where he was sitting.

"Not again?" Draco whined, but took Harry's face in his hands and leaned down to peck him on the lips. Nothing happened. He turned to go back into the great hall, but found that he couldn't go there either. He was stuck between two invisible walls, this was riddiculous.

Blaise was stainding on the other side of the 'wall', smirking.

"I improved the spell a little bit", he said, looking amused.

"You?" Both Harry and Draco almost shouted.

"Yes, me," he said smiling at them in a way that was meant to look sweet, "Now kiss!", he demanded. It was quiet for a long time. Blaise crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the floor inpatiently.

"We did?", Harry then offered.

"Oh no, that won't do. I wan't to see some boy action!", Blaise said.

In the silence that followed, Draco started thinking. _Drarry_... when he thought about it, that sounded a lot like-  
>But it couldn't be, could it?<p>

"Blaise", Draco whispered looking terrified, "Drarry, does that mean..?"

"I knew you'd work it out!", Blaise said exitedly, clapping his hands, "Now kiss!"

"B-but we did, and I- _we_ are still stuck! What do we have to do?" The blonde asked in a panicky voice.

"Oh, come on, Draco! That's how you'd kiss your grandma, i want to see a_ real _kiss", Blaise licked his lips suggestively, and Draco swallowed hard, glancing nervously at Harry who looked just as terrified as he felt.

Draco somehow managed to get back to his ignorant self and said "Well, i don't want to be stuck here all day, what do you say, Potter?"

"For how long do we have to do it?" Harry asked Blaise.

"Long enough", he shrugged.

Both captives looked at eachother nervously, then leant in tentatively until their faces were mere inches apart.

Harry was the one who dared to take the last step, he closed the distance between them and met Draco's soft lips with his own. The kiss started of sweetly, almost... almost _lovingly, _and Blaise was more than happy on the other side of the wall. Harry carefully nipped at Draco's lower lip, coaxing his mouth open, then ran his tongue along the other boys who didn't seem to bothered about it at all. Draco sighed into the kiss and was surprised with himself that he wasn't feeling disgusted, he actually _liked_ it. Well, if he _had_ to do it, he might as well enjoy it, just a little bit. He let his hands twine into the other boys increadibly soft hair. Harry stiffened just a second, then relaxed and snaked his arms around the blondes waist, pulling him closer-

"Okay, okay, that will do!", Blaise called, "I don't very much fancy having a public errection!"

They broke apart, blushing and without saying another word to eachother, parted ways.

**- HPDM -**

Draco was quiet all the way to the commonroom until he gave the portrait the password.

"How do muggles know who we are anyway?" He asked.

"The authors? Oh, they're not muggles. Most likely muggleborns or halfbloods since they know how to work a computer, but a lot of us find out about these stories anyway."

"Are there a lot of them?", Draco asked and Blaise nodded, "That's embarrasing..."

"I think it's fun!" Blaise said cheerfully.

The rest of the day passed by quickly. Blaise didn't bother Draco nor Harry with the mistletoe-spell any more that day, Draco's temper probably wouldn't hold, and he didn't want to pick a fight with his best mate. He figured he'd better save some of that Malfoy-temper for the next day, and make that day full of mistletoe-spells.

**Authors Note:** _This story will be two chapters.  
>I'll probably post the rest next week if everything goes as planned! Keep an eye out for it.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

"Not now", Draco groaned as he got stuck in the entrance to the great hall. He was on his way to dinner, his hungry tummy reminded him painfully. "Damn you, Zabini, and your god damned mistletoe!", he huffed angrily as he wrapped his arms around himself to make his tummy stop grumbling.

When Draco spotted Potter heading for the entrance, he yanked him in by his sleeve.

"Let's get this over with", he said simply before pushing Potter up against the barrier and _devoured_ him. At first Potter seemed shocked and afraid. Then angry. Then hopelessly aroused and he moaned into Draco's mouth. The sound sent shivers running down Draco's spine and he arched and pressed his body flush to the other boys, continuing to explore every bit of his mouth with his tongue and every bit of his body with his hands. Harry was now panting and whimpering under Draco's touch, making constant noises with each breath. With a groan a little louder than the others, Harry's back arched and Draco could feel his obvious arousal against his thigh, and Merlin, if he hadn't been hard yet, he definitely was now.

The Barrier disolved, Draco made a surprised noice and quickly moved his hands to the back of Harry's head to protect him from hitting the stone floor. The moment they hit the ground, Draco's knuckles cracked painfully, and the spell was broken. Potter looked horrified to say the least.

He pushed the blonde of of him and stood up quickly, blushing a deep crimson and fled the scene.

Brilliant! Now Draco was left to explain the whole mess alone,

plus several broken knuckles and a magnificent stiffy.

But the knuckles wasn't something a quick_ episkey _couldn't fix.  
>His hand was the least of his problems right now.<p>

-HPDM-

Harry skipped the steps of the stairs two at a time, reaching the gryffindor tower so fast that it must have been a world record of some sort. He gave the fat lady the password and fled up the stairs to his dormitory where he could have passed for gryffindor adornment judging by the colour of his face. He flopped down on his bed and drew the curtains closed.

_Malfoy_. Draco_ bloody _Malfoy had had him melting under his touch infront of at least half the school. Harry was absolutely mortified, but not as mortified as he was still aroused.

_Gods_, the unconcious noises that slipped from Draco's lips when they kissed. The shaky, appreciative sigh he'd let out when Harry's erection grazed his thigh. The sight of Malfoy so aroused that his eyes were unfocused and clouded over with lust. His damp, pink, swollen lips, slightly parted in a breathy moan that ghosted over Harry's lips.

He had to find a way to appologize to Draco and make the boy understand that_ maybe _he was a _little bit _interested in continuing these snogging sessions even after christmas ended. Without actually saying it of course. That would be way to embarrassing.

-HPDM-

Sweet mother of Merlin, he wasn't in the mood for this, a certain blond slytherin thought as he arrived early to the charms classroom and spotted the mistletoe over the door. He and Harry had decided to show up early for classes so that they at least didn't have to kiss infront of a lot of people, considering yesterdays events. Blaise had recently gained most of the girls on his side of this stupid "Drarry"-thing.

Draco tentatively reached out with his hand to see if this classroom would be locked too, until he kissed Potter. He wasn't surprised when he reached almost all the way through the door and felt something feeling much like glass. He sighed and sank to the floor.

He didn't have to wait for long until Potter showed up though. He seemed to be in an unusually good mood, even for him.

"Good morning, Draco!", he greeted cheerfully as he stepped inside the barrier smoothly and jerked Draco up by the tie. Before the blonde got the chance to complain, Potter's lips was on his and he ended the kiss playfully with a loud "mwah!". He laughed briefly at Draco's dumbstruck expression before stepping out of the barrier and headed for his usual table.

_Draco, was it now, huh?_ He thought, his hand unconsiously moved to his mouth where he ran his infexfinger over his lower lip as if to check if the kiss had been real. And it had.  
>His lips were still damp from Harry's sloppy (and oddly endearing) kiss.<br>He stood there, his entire body paralyzed, except from his lips that were forming into a shy smile.

"Good morning to you too, Harry", he said quietly and headed for his own table.

The mess of yesterday seemed forgotten and forgiven. This was the last day of classes before the christmas holidays, and he realized he was going to miss Harry's kisses, even if he hadn't been blessed to recieve them for very long. He felt a sting in his heart and hoped against hope that Harry would feel the same.

-HPDM-

Draco was inpatiently waiting for the last lesson of the year to end. Even though it was his favourite subject, Potions, he hadn't payed any attention to what Snape had said what-so-ever. His head rested on his left hand while he absently played with his quill with his right. His parchment was empty except from some Hearts, D's and H's he'd drawn during the last hour.

He looked at them and sighed sadly. How could he tell Harry about his feelings for him, without actually saying it out loud and making a complete fool out of himself? Reflecting on this morning's Happy-Potter-Kiss-Incident he had convinced himself that there was the tiniest chance in the world that Harry might like him back. But he wasn't very optimistic about it.

It was December 23, all classrooms were ice-cold and it was snowing outside and what he really wanted to do right now was to get the hell out of here because over the door to the classroom hung a mistletoe. He had longed for another kiss with Potter all day since this morning, even though it would be their last. And finally the lesson ended, and Draco was feeling nervous. He didn't want to let go.

When all students except for Harry and himself, Draco took a deep breath to steady himself while he headed for the door, his hand reaching out, out of habit, to feel the barrier. Blaise seemed to have changed them, making them narrower or something cause Draco wasn't feeling anything yet. He stepped closer with his arm still stretched out, but nothing. He stepped through the door without anything stopping him.

He turned to look at Harry, tons of emotions flickering through his pale features.

Harry just stood on the other side of the door looking completely incredulous. The look would have been hilarious under other circumstances. He carefully stepped through the door to stand next to Draco.

"So", Draco said awkwardly, continuing with attempted humour, "Seems like Blaise decided to stop bugging us."

"Yeah," Harry agreed absently.

They just stood there in the quiet corridor for a while, saying their silent goodbyes or something, until a look of utter determination possesed Potter's eyes.

"Fuck this", he all but growled, yanking Draco back under the mistletoe with him, kissing him deeply and passionately. Draco breathed a sigh of relief and pleasure, and Merlin knows what else. Harry's arms looped around Draco's neck and Draco's arms went to rest around the gryffindors narrow waist.

Apart from all the other kisses they'd shared, this one was slow, truly passionate and spoke of a thousand promises never mentioned out loud. Just like they both wanted it.

They broke apart to look at one another.

"Happy Christmas, Harry"

"It is, isn't it?", Harry agreed with a lopsided grin.


End file.
